wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Wells Way Triangle Residents Association
1. NAME The Association shall be known as The Wells Way Triangle Residents Association. 2. OBJECTS'The objects of the Association shall be : - to promote and campaign for improvements in the facilities and amenities of the area for the benefit of local residents, and to encourage community spirit. - in furtherance of these objects to represent the interests and concerns of residents to the local authority and other relevant bodies. - to promote the harmonious functioning of this multi-racial community and to work towards the elimination of all forms of discrimination within it. 3. AFFILIATION The Association shall have the powers to affiliate to any body whose objects may be of benefit to its members. '''4. MEMBERSHIP'4.1. Membership shall be open, irrespective of nationality, race, colour, sex, disability, political or religious belief, to all living in the following area: Coleman Road, Tilson Square, Rainbow Street, Dowlas Street, Bonsor Street, Cottage Green, Parkhouse Street, Wells Way from Coleman Road to Southampton Way, and the east side of Southampton Way from Parkhouse Street to Coleman Road. 4.2. Each eligible person shall, on request, be supplied with a membership application form, and on receipt of a completed form and any subscription that may be required, shall be issued with a membership card. 4.3. It shall be a condition of membership that members at all times conduct themselves in a reasonable manner at meetings or in premises being used by the Association. Any member may be excluded from the Association for breach of this condition or for other conduct contravening the objects of the Association, by a majority of those present and eligible to vote at a committee meeting or a general meeting. '''5. SUBSCRIPTIONS AND FINANCES 5.1. All members shall pay such subscriptions as may be decided by the Annual General Meeting. 5.2. The Association shall have the power to apply for funding and raise monies to further the objects of the Association. 5.3. All monies raised and any subscriptions paid shall only be applied in furtherance of the objects of the Association. 6. CONDUCT OF BUSINESS 6.1. The business of the Association shall be conducted by a committee elected at the Annual General Meeting. The committee shall consist of 4 officers - Chairperson, Vice Chairperson, Treasurer, Secretary - and up to 8 other committee members. No-one elected as a Councillor for the London Borough of Southwark may be an Officer of the Association (ie Chair, Vice Chair, Secretary or Treasurer) but may be a committee member. No more than 2 officers or committee members shall be elected from the same household and no officer shall hold the same office for more than 3 years. The composition of the committee shall as far as possible reflect the character of the area. 6.2. The election or removal of Officers shall only be carried out by a General meeting of the Association. The Committee may temporarily fill any vacancy arising until the next General Meeting. 7. COMMITTEE MEETINGS 7.1 The committee shall meet as necessary, and not less than 6 times in each year. Committee meetings shall be open to any member of the Association wishing to attend who may speak but not vote. 7.2. Decisions at committee meetings shall be made by a simply majority vote with the Chairperson having a casting vote if necessary. 7.3. A quorum for a committee meeting shall be 4 members including one officer. 7.4. The committee may appoint such sub-committees as may be required. Such sub-committees shall be directly accountable to the committee. 7.5. The committee and any sub-committees shall keep proper records of business undertaken and decisions made and proper accounts of any income and expenditure. 8. DUTIES OF OFFICERS 8.1. The Chairperson ( in his/her absence the Vice-chairperson) shall conduct the meetings of the Association. 8.2. The Treasurer shall, if necessary, open and maintain a bank account in the name of the Association. All cheques should be signed by the Treasurer and one of two other committee members nominated by the committee as signatories. The Treasurer shall keep proper accounts and report them as required by the committee. Audited accounts shall be presented to the Annual General Meeting. 8.3. The Secretary shall convene meetings, prepare the agenda and keep a record of all meetings, noting issues raised and decisions taken. The secretary shall also keep a register of members of the Association. 9. ANNUAL GENERAL MEETING 9.1. The committee shall call an Annual General Meeting in September each year. Not less than 28 days notice of the AGM shall be given to all members and all those eligible for membership. 9.2. At this meeting the committee shall present an annual report of their activities; any sub-committee shall also present a report. The committee shall present audited accounts. The association members shall elect the officers, committee members and auditors for the next year. 9.3. Any proposal any member wants to be discussed shall be submitted in writing to the secretary not less than 7 days in advance of the meeting. 10. GENERAL MEETINGS'10.1 The committee shall organise a minimum of 4 General Meetings of the Association a year, one of which may be the AGM 10.2.The Secretary shall call a General Meeting of the Association at the request of the majority of the committee or on receipt of a written request supported by not less than 15 members of the Association. The General Meeting shall take place within 21 days of receipt of such a request. 10.3. Decisions at General meetings and the AGM requiring votes shall be by simple majority. 10.4. The quorum for General meetings and the AGM shall be one third of the total membership of the Association of 15 members which ever is the fewer. '''11. ALTERATIONS TO THE CONSTITUTION'Any proposal to alter this constitution must be submitted to the Secretary of the Association and at least 28 days notice of a General Meeting must be given at which such a proposal shall be discussed. Any alteration shall require the approval of two-thirds of those present and eligible to vote at the meeting '''12. DISSOLUTION The committee, or if a committee no longer exists, any 10 members of the Association shall be able to propose that the Association should be dissolved. They shall give at least 14 days notice to all members of a meeting to discuss such a proposal. The Association may be dissolved by a two-thirds majority of those present. For the sole purpose of dissolution a quorum need not apply. The assets remaining of the Association, financial and otherwise, after all liabilities have been satisfied, shall be applied for such purposes of benefit to the community as the meeting shall decide.